Same yet different
by Never put me last
Summary: Yaoi, you have been warned. Mostly just a lemon with some deep words.


Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

"_We are one in the same you know, just different in the eyes of the world. But we know the truth."_

_Allana to Sara (my cousins)_

Light green eyes gazed with anger at the sapphire eyes of the other teen, the eyes were the same yet so different. Rage, sorrow, interest, curiosity, and so many other things swirled in their eyes. The green eyes slid over the blonde wind swept hair of the others, the sun kissed skin, the six whisker marks on his face, and then the jumpsuit. The blue eyes observed the other, red hair, the kanji for love on his forehead, the bags underneath his eyes, the maroon and tan clothes, and the gourd of sand on his back. The red head lunged tackling the other to the ground, straddling the slim hips, he beat the other with his fists.

"Why are you so different! Why!" The red head cried tears slipping from his green eyes and soon his fist were caught and the blonde flipped them over, he now straddling the red head.

"Gaara…I'm no different, If anything I'm worse, a fake, a mask, they don't care about me, they care about the mask, if they knew me…" the blonde trailed off his own tears falling. The red head stared up, silent tears trailing down his face. Soon they were kissing, soft and innocently. Two tortured souls, finding comfort in the other. The kissing grew heated and the red head took charge, his tongue slipping into the blonde's mouth, tasting the blonde's mouth in wonder and pleasure as the other let him. Soon forehead's together they were panting breathing in the other.

"This is wrong Uzumaki." Gaara whispered in his husky deep voice that sent shivers down the blondes back.

"Naruto, and you know it feels right." Naruto whispered nuzzling his neck into the others neck, they were both shocked at the rumbling purr that came from the red head's chest and up his throat. Even more shocking was Naruto's answering purr.

"Naruto…"Gaara whispered, he carded fingers into the other's hair and pulled him closer their lips meeting into a needy kiss. Gaara trailed down sucking, licking, and biting the other jawline to his neck, the blonde moaning lowly. Soon close were discarded and Gaara was gripping the blonde head in his lap, his mouth around his erection.

"Naruto…so fucking good you little slut." Gaara hissed loving it and he knew Naruto loved the talking as he doubled his efforts. Naruto sucked on the dick, using his extended canines to trail alongside it. Relaxing his throat Naruto swallowed around the dick in his mouth, and Gaara screamed cumming into the waiting mouth. Naruto pulled up after swallowing the dick, looking up his mouth was assaulted with the others tongue moaning at the taste of himself.

"You're mine now Uzumaki Naruto." Gaara hissed into his ear, one of his fingers trailing down the sun kissed body in his arms, it rubbed the blonde's entrance teasingly before inserting it into the body, using the blonde's pre-cum as lube. He added a second finger and then a third, thrusting them into the tight heat of the blonde's ass with a smirk. The blonde in question was thrusting down onto the fingers moaning loudly.

"Fuck, Gaara, _**MINE!**_" he snarled the last pushing the other down, his eyes blood red with split pupils. Gaara's turned to a slight golden sharingan look with slit pupils. He watched the blonde position himself over the red head before dropping down on too his dick. Gaara snarled loudly his nails lengthening and piercing into the blonde hips, who was moaning in ecstasy. Gaara thrusted in to the body on top of him that was riding him with all he had. Soon Gaara grew tired of the position and moved Naruto, forcing him onto his hands and knees Gaara fucked him like an animal, snarling and growling, pounding into the smaller body underneath his that was mewling and roaring back at him. Soon his hand went down incasing the other's dick and began to pump him, rough and needy for the other to cum first. Naruto roared his climax his neck twisting enough to bite the other on his neck. Gaara followed quickly the tight entrance wrapped around his dick, his fangs sunk into the others tender flesh. The panted and bathed in the after glow, Gaara pulled out and pulled the other into his arms who snuggled into the offered embrace.

"I don't love you," they whispered together meeting in a similar understanding.

"I don't understand that, but I need you, you're mine now. Maybe, someday, in the distant future I'll understand to love you." The murmured to the other in a true form of understanding. They slept like that and woke giving affection they knew how, it was a bit animalistic, but it was understood by the other.

_So do you guys like that? I liked writing it._


End file.
